


Emoji Vore - Lusamine

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Absorption, Bad Ending, F/F, Vore, emoji, tattooification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: Happy Vorentine's day! Cause the real point of this tradition is to place loved ones inside you right?This was a request from my good friend https://twitter.com/noonunMavidikIt was pretty simple, he wanted vore and some emoji action. I wrote it while I was sailing, not the best idea but I’m going to have to write while I’m away for work or I’ll never get anything done.
Kudos: 7





	Emoji Vore - Lusamine

It was a bright and beautiful day. A woman stood near a field of grass; the sunlight bounced off the green gem that was sown into the center of her dress’s chest. She held a fiery expression as her golden blonde hair cascaded down her body, half covering her face. Her piercing eyes on the lookout for any wild pokemon lurking in the grass field in front of her. Lusamine was a slender woman and held great power through her company which she was the president of. However, despite all her wealth she found herself growing more and more distant from her children. In the blink of an eye both of them seemed to be powerful pokemon trainers in their own right. That’s why she was out here today, she wanted to personally catch a few pokemon to give as gifts to her children. Admittedly she was out of practice but the thrill of chasing after pokemon was something she hadn’t felt for a long time.  
Ignoring most of the warnings that she dismissed as being for kids lusamine adventured deeper and deeper into the grass fields. Looking for the perfect pokemon for her children. It didn’t take long until she was out of the popular areas, the thick grass starting to creep higher and higher up her body. Soon it was over her head. The sudden lack of sunlight didn’t stop her, she was lost in the excitement of hunting a strong looking pokemon. Her excitement took her deeper and deeper, suddenly Lusamine found herself in a clearing. One that seemed like it was intentionally made. This was the first time that day that Lusamine truly noticed her surroundings, she was lost. 

Not one to wait for a rescue Lusamine turned around and tried to go back the way she came. This turned out to be a grave mistake. Waiting for her was an open mouth, in her haste to leave she stepped into the waiting maw. The mouth quickly closed on her legs. All Lusamine could see was a large yellow head with hearts for eyes. She could feel the creatures tongue taste the parts of her legs that were caught. The unusual predator grew excited with the taste and reached her arms around and lifted Lusamine into the air. She tried to struggle but the yellow women’s mouth was so strong she couldn’t break free, her efforts only getting her legs covered in saliva as the yellow woman let gravity lower Lusamine into her throat. It wasn’t long before most of Lusamine was buried in the yellow woman, her stomach inviting the blonde woman in. The yellow woman stood up her full height to allow more room for Lusamine, Lusamine was shocked to discover just how tall the hungry woman was. Lusamine wasn’t given much time to ponder about the nature of the yellow woman since she started to slip in faster. One of her hands were now stuck in the mouth while the other flailed around trying to grab anything. With nothing in sight Lusamine continued to slide down the yellow women’s throat, her cries for help muffled as her head was also swallowed whole by the soft and wet throat of the unusual predator. One of her arms were still not in yet, the yellow woman reached a hand over and grabbed her arm and then shoved the last of Lusamine into the waiting stomach. Lusamine fell into the soft confines of the women’s stomach. The walls echoed with the giggling of the predator. Without even a chance to get her bearings the soft walls moved, the woman satisfied with her catch and swaying her bulging stomach. Lusamine sloshed around inside, she tried to grab anything but the wet walls made it all but impossible to get anywhere. She felt hands press in her confines, feeling her body through the fleshy prison she was in.  
The yellow woman with the heart eyes enjoyed the feeling of her victim inside of her, fighting and feeling her from the inside. She felt her bloated belly as lusamine did her best to hit the hands as they felt her. As Lusamine battled from inside the stomach the yellow woman found herself getting annoyed with her resistance. The woman fell forward, pinning Lusamine between her and the ground. The struggling grew weaker as her stomach digested the woman. Loud gurgling signaling the end of the former president. The soft fatty stomach was filled with mush. The woman giggled as a tattoo slowly appeared on her left breast, it had Lusamines likeness. It showed the former woman as a heart eyed emoji, she still retained her normal skin color. The yellow woman kneaded her breasts as the digested fat filled out her curves, focusing on her breasts. Her stomach flattened as the body fat flowed into her growing breasts. After the two yellow orbs grew to size of beach balls her ass fattened to even out her figure. She shook her body and felt the added weight of her victim, her breasts were heaving and her ass was bouncing. Satisfied with her added weight she patted the emoji tattoo that sat on her left breast. The tattoos color changed; the skin tone of the tattoo turned yellow to match her host’s body.  
The heart eyed woman let out a loud belch, a green gem flew out of her mouth. Leaving the trinket behind the predator left, looking for more victims to add to her curves.


End file.
